Captured
by Secret Agent D
Summary: A man has been captured in a jail like building, but he has a hunch that only certain people, people with abilities, are being held there. In order to be free, he must fight 5 difficult monsters that were "accidentally" created. Four people, including himself, against five monsters. Will he be set free?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Zeath**_

In the dark, no sound is made. Eerie silence arrives the cell-like room as I lay on the rough card board they call a bed. I have my head resting on my hands for comfort as I gaze at the darkness that engulfs me. Everyone has already fallen asleep, all except for the cry baby, newbie. Granted he hasn't spoken much, but you can just see it in his eyes that he cant take this much longer. Most people would've denied that they should be in this type of facilities, would've yelled and cried to be released.

Newbie seems…calm. Most likely not caring why he's here or anything of that matter. I hear the bed below me creak as Squirt moves round and about, "Are you up, big sister?" His little voice, pleading that he was not alone with his thoughts. Squirt used to be the newbie, very clingy one I should add. When he first arrived here, he made a commotion by crying in the middle of a bunch of jerks, who love to mess around with newbie's.

Seeing how I used to be a newbie as well, I couldn't help but help the poor thing. Took me awhile to clobber them and got myself a new "title" along with a few scars. Ever since then, squirt's been following me like a lost puppy.

Of course, that's understandable considering he didn't know where he was, let alone what was happing. So, he hung around me…the loner. I don't like having company, but after awhile of having Squirt clinging to me, I got used to having him around. But that doesn't mean that I don't get upset every now and then. We're not blood related or anything like that, he just calls me Big Sister due to me being the type of person no one wants to mess with and if anyone does mess with Squirt, then they'll be hearing from me.

I've never had someone whom I could trust and feel so protective about. Never had anyone, but myself to take care of and it's kind of nice to feel needed. I released a huge sigh, one of annoyance and begging to receive patients. "Yeah, what's it to you, Squirt?" I nonchalantly asked after positioning myself to face the direction that he was in. I could just see his face light up with excitement that I was still up along with him.

"What do you think of the new comer?" Squirt asked with enthusiasm. Honestly, he couldn't form an opinion about someone without my opinion first.

I gave another exasperated sigh, "He's alright. He doesn't whine, but he doesn't seem to be the warrior type. Looks like he doesn't have any skills whatsoever."

I could imagine Squirt nodding his head crazily with agreement, "Do you think he could join us?" Squirt's got a good heart, quit the opposite of mine. His is full of hope and love, caring, etc. while mine is pitch black. A hint of hope and love peaks out every now and then, but mostly my heart is dead.

"I don't know, Squirt. I don't really care either" I said bluntly.

"He should hang out with us. After all he is a new comer. What if he cant defend himself?" he asked with such concern.

"That's his problem. We've been through this before Squirt" I explained without a second thought, "Now go to bed." I heard creaking noises as Squirt got out of his bed and climbed into mine. I just gave a stern gaze that, of course, he couldn't see but he knew I was giving him the look.

"Please big sis?" he pleaded.

I gave another sigh, "Just this once, okay?"

Though I knew in my heart that it wasn't just this once, it wasn't the first nor the last time that I let him cuddle with me. It wasn't just for him, but for me as well. He's the first person I have ever let in my life after all the capturing and drama of high school… this ten year old boy entered my life and now I cant see life without him. He's like the little brother I've never had, the best friend I never would've found.

Squirt, I imagined, gave a smile as he went under the covers cuddling, close to me, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Chapter 1

"Sam, are you there?" I called out as I closed the door behind me, entering into the dusky home. I held on tighter to the basket in my hands that was full of blueberry muffins, walked through the living room, and into the hallway leading to Sam's room.

_Something isn't right…_

My mind cautioned me, but I continued walking onward, my hand quivered as it clasped the bronze handle on his bedroom door. "Sam?" I questioned in a whisper while the creaking door almost drowned out my voice. The room was dark and fill of papers and books scattered all about. Sam was never one for keeping tidy. I made my way through the mess to a sleeping Sam, crouched onto the desk probably from trying to stay up late to finish some work.

The horrible feeling fled my body as a warm smile appeared on my face. I gently shook his shoulder and spoke in a hush tone, "Sam. Sam, wake up. Your daily bakery girl whipped you up some nice warm blueberry muffins. I know how much you love them; their your favorite."

No response.

"Sam?" I asked as fear started to creep back into my body. I guided Sam's head with my hand to look at me and dropped the basket of muffins. Sam's eyes had rolled back into his head and his mouth distorted in a way that told that he had wanted to scream for help.

_This doesn't make sense…_

I argued with myself the fact that his death was taking an emotional and physical toil. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and began to notice that in the midst of his death, Sam had been writing a letter. I cautiously picked up an envelope that I assumed was mailed to him and the letter that he had been writing that now had a thick streak line of pen running off the page. The sender was someone by the name of Riku. One glimpse at the starting of the letter showed me that Riku was Sam's son.

The death alarm sounded causing me to be startled. I quickly gathered the muffins back into the basket and folded the envelope then placed it into my coat inside pocket. I gingerly placed the letter back on the table and moved Sam back to the way he had been. I kissed the top of his head as tears slipped onto my cheeks then ran out of his house; the guards bumping into me in an attempt to get inside.

Luckily none of then asked questions, but then again they had the thought of someone being dead cloud their minds to be curious as to why I was there. I ran back to my house, not looking back. As soon as I closed the door shut, I let my legs give out and slid down to the floor, I untangled the basket from my arm and curled up as I began weeping; memories of the times me and Sam shared overflowing my thought process. My heart ached continuously, not allowing my tears to seize.

…...

I stared at my floor as the sun fell down casting shadows from my window. I had been crying for several hours and had been to weak to get up. I did not allow myself to speak or hum, not a sound came out of me due to the fact that hearing my own voice right now would throw me back into tears. My heart still ached but I pinched the skin between my thumb and index finger to stop it along with the tears.

I slowly, almost sloth like, pulled back one of the wooden floor boards and hid the envelope there, then carefully placed it back in place and made sure not to leave any traces that I have a secret hiding from The Society.

I slowly made my way to my bed and pulled the cord from my right wrist out to plug into the SEPA. Once "logged in", I began alternating The History, which is basically our memories. We weren't supposed to know how to alternate it or even mess with The History-The Society would send a certain Guard to look through our History and see what would be fit to keep in our memory bank or not. I had stumbled upon the alternations and have never used them, until now. I didn't want to forget Sam's death or the letter he was going to send Riku.

I needed to keep those memories and I had to figure a way to keep them without being under the radar The Society. Before I could back out of it, I rapidly typed in what I needed to alternate The History. Once I made sure that I was saved-after saving five times and double checking if it worked-I deleted the evidence that I was messing with it along with the evidence that I had found a letter from Sam to Riku and laid down with my back to the computer after closing the SEPA.

I had fallen asleep until a Guard making noises arose me from my slumber. I kept my eyes shut and pretended I was asleep. My heart rammed in my ears making it difficult to know if the guard had found anything suspicious. I heard several clicks and imagined the Guard had highlighted Sam's death file and erased it with a tap of the button. The Guard let out a grumble after stretching then got up from the side of the bed the computer had been on. My body felt numb and my eye lids felt so heavy, enough to close them and slip into unconsciousness.

…...

Morning arrived with birds chirping as my alarm clock went off. I groggily awoke and unplugged the cord from the SEPA. I began sitting up in my bed when a dizzy spell came upon me. My stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom as bile rose my throat. After many painful minutes went by, I laid on my bathroom floor, letting the coldness embrace me and wipe away my sweat. I placed a hand over my aching stomach, breathing heavily.

_D-did I eat something bad yesterday? I don't remember. All I remember is making muffins for Sam and…wait...Sam…_

I slowly sat up from the bathroom floor for a moment to let the new information sink in. My heart ached once again and the pit of my stomach felt empty. Then another thing came to mind-the letter! I quickly but stealthy walked over to the secret location of the letter and unraveled it from under the floor board.

I ran my hand over Sam's handwriting as if I could feel the depth of the letters on the paper of the envelope. I had to figure out how to get to Riku. I would have to abandon The Society, my village, everything and head outside the barrier. Was I willing to risk being caught and charged with punishments all just for this person? But this was no ordinary person, this was Sam's son. Yes, I was willing to risk everything.

A knock on the door startled me back to the present. I quickly placed the letter under my thigh and called for the person who knocked to enter. A Guard entered and poke with a deep voice "Since you are free at this time, we will give you another activity to keep you busy. We will bring your new schedule to your house at noon today, but for now, please remain home and do your chores." After saying that the Guard left. I gave a sigh of relief and began planning my escape.

I had about five hours to pack up and find a way to escape the barrier. I quickly made a mental list of things I would need to help me on my journey and started packing. I found my old black cloak and draped it over myself after I put on my satchel full of things I would need including Sam's letter.

Three hours to spare. I cautiously walked out of my house, looking every which way to make sure I wasn't seen or followed and went to Marcie's house. I knocked softly and a groggy voice responded me to come in. I opened the door releasing a creak and closed it shut behind me.

"Marcie? Marcie, I need your help," I spoke quietly afraid that somehow a Guard would hear me. My whole body shook with nervousness and a bit of fear.

"With what?" Marcie's voice was mumbled due to her face being in her pillow.

"Marcie…I need yo know how to get out of the barrier."

I held my breath. My heart pounded in my ears and caused my body to sway a bit.

"What?" Marcie sprung up with an expression of confusion and anger. "I thought we've been through this, you can't escape the barrier. It's impossible." With that she laid on her back and placed a pillow over her face.

"This isn't about me, Marcie. This is something greater than myself. I NEED to know how to get out. Please Marcie, please." I knew that if I mentioned Sam that Marcie would think I was delusional or that I lost my mind due to everyone's History with him being erased.

Marcie sat back up and gave me a look I wasn't too sure what it said. With a sigh Marcie ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, I know of only one person who can help you" she finally spoke. She walked over to the SEPA and began typing. "In order to keep you safe and get to the outside world I am contacting a human, the only human among us."

Thirty minutes had passed as questions seeped into my mind.

_A human? Why couldn't I go myself? _

A knock on the door startled me.

"Come in" she said without looking up from whatever she was doing. The door creaked open revealing a dashing young man, perhaps twenty years old.

"You asked me to come," the male stated. His blonde hair tousled as if he just got out of bed and his blue eyes softened his hard gaze a bit.

"Yes." Marcie pushed me toward him, "She's the one you need to speak to." With that she left us to speak in private. The male glared at me, waiting for what I had say.

"I-I need you to go outside of the barrier and deliver a message to this address to this address" I shuffled through my bag trying to get my body to stop shaking with nervousness. I finally found it and handed it to him.

He took it gently, soothing his harsh actions from before, and scanned the name and address. "Sam has a son?" he asked no one in particular. I nodded slowly and secretly wondered what his connections to Sam were.

The man folded the envelope in half and placed it inside his jacked pocket. "It would be an honor to set out on your request" He spoke as he bowed. My heart raced as I fumbled for words.

"U-um, thank you. Please, take this as some of the payment," I held out my satchel to him and unknowingly bowed my head.

"There is no need for payment. It's the least I could do for Sam." He tried to gently push away my offer, but he needed it for the journey.

"Please." I pressed on.

Reluctantly, he silently transferred the items inside the satchel to his duffel bag and nodded as thanks. Then he left, leaving me along with my thoughts until Marcie entered the room again.

_How will I know the progress of his journey? Must I await his return?_

There was a sort of emptiness that filled my chest, that feeling was covered by the fact that I still had something apart of Sam, but now I had nothing.

All I could do now was pray, alter my History, and continue as the Guard's wished me to live in the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank my reviewers :) it makes me really happy to see that there are some people actually reading this. I will update every week and I hope you guys enjoy the adventure and maybe tell your friends about it ;) haha you don't have to. ANYWAY! If you have any comments or suggestions and such, please feel free to tell me, I am always open for criticism. Now on with the story!  
_

Chapter 2

Kole

I hid behind a building to rest after constantly moving for two days. I took ate some of the food and drank a little bit of water, I still had a long way to go to reach Riku. After I rested for a couple minutes and I stood up and was instantly pushed back down.

"oof." the sound of another person and myself came from the impact, but when I searched, there was no one else there.

"I-I'm so sorry," a sweet voice came from in front of me. I blinked, confused, then massaged my forehead. I should get some rest, I'm starting to hear things.

A glorious shine appeared in front of me. Slowly, an image of something started to appear, melting away the background. First it was some brown hair, then beautiful dark eyes that stared at me with concern. I couldn't really see the rest of the body due to the person having been on me. A girl.

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she touched my head making sure I hadn't been injured. My face began to heat up a bit. A girl had bumped into me. She's basically all over me. Wait, wait. She wasn't there before.

With a sigh of relief, the girl got off of me and instead sat next to me. Her brown hair went a little past her shoulders and she had a sort of swish bang that covered the side of her face that I was staring at. Her body looked fit, but was covered in baggy clothes that it took awhile to see that she was average. Her clothes looked dirty and torn up, then again I had no room to talk.

The girl just sat there with her knees up and her head thrown back as her arms supported her, as if she still wanted to touch the sky but was too tired that this was all she could manage.

"What in the world are you?," I found my voice but was disappointed in the way I asked.

The girl sat criss cross, then she moved to where she could face me. "Please, you have to help me." Her dark brown eyes stared at me with hope, tears threatening to appear.

I was all sorts of confused and was about to shake my head until she spoke again, "Please. I don't usually ask for help…but I cant do this alone. Please, I'm begging you." I could hear in her voice how hard it was to ask someone, even if she didn't know me at all, for help.

"On one condition," I heard myself say.

She waited for my request, a little frightened of what I had in mind.

"You explain everything on the way."

She smiled with excitement and nodded. I felt my cheeks burn a little. She's really beautiful. I shook my head to get my head in the game. I grabbed her hand and began running with her hand in mine.

On the way to wherever we we're going, she began explaining that she had ran away from a place that kept her prisoner for being what she was. There wasn't a name for her kind and she probably had more of an ability but for now, she knew she could become invisible at will. She explained most of what the "prison" was about, but I couldn't grasp it all.  
We lasted approximately five hours before the people, she called Guards, came and took us both to the "prison". Even with the fight we put up, they dragged us to the our cells.

…...

A knock on the cell door interrupted my thoughts. "Time for lunch," the male they called Guard's spoke unkindly. I got up, buried my hands in my pockets, and began following everyone else. Two days have passed; I've already wasted too much time here. In some odd way, it reminded me of home. They had Guard's here and insisted we live a certain way although this way was practically a jail and there were no two of each species, only one.

"Move it," a fit man brushed hard against my shoulder to get past me, snapped me out of my thoughts. I didn't say a word as I let him pass and kept walking. Everyone here has an ability and are contained here for reasons that I couldn't grasp from the girl I had helped. Me? I am here by mistake.

As I got my tray of food, I began to think up of a plan of how to get my things back and escape. I made my way to an empty table and began eating. The food they served here wasn't that bad, maybe it needed some salt or spice, but I could manage to swallow it. A clatter of a tray and a creak of a bench snapped me out of my plan to fin where the noise came from.

A little boy was on the floor, covered with the food that had been on his tray, staring with fear in his eyes at the fit man who had bumped into me before and was now hovering over the defenseless child.

A child? Here? Why?

The man chuckled with glee as he began cracking his knuckles. I looked around to see if the Guards would stop him before he hurt the child but only saw them watching with no intention of interrupting.

Come on! This is a CHILD!

I screamed in my head, anger rising at how they just watched as if this was entertainment. Was that the reason everyone was here? For entertainment? I quickly got up and ran over to the child as the man reached for something on his back; a huge ax.

A weapon? They let him keep a weapon!

Everything seemed to happen so fast. I wrapped my arms around the child, my back to the guy with the weapon, shielding the boy as he curled around me while we waited for the impact of the weapon to my skin. But it never came, only a clink sound.

The little boy looked over my shoulder with a smile on his face. I cautiously looked over my shoulder to see what made this fearful child so happy. A girl stood with her back to me or I assume it was a girl due to her long black hair that went a bit past her butt to reveal striped socks and combat boots.

The man who had been so thrilled to have an easy prey suddenly looked frozen in place with fear as did the other guys behind him who were suddenly standing up. I couldn't see if the person who save me and this child was holding a weapon or not, but whatever this person did had caused the big ax to split in two. The room was silent for a while.

"I-I…," stammered the man with the split ax as he kept his eyes locked on the person.

"Shut it you piece of crap," a monotone voice spoke surprising me as well as confusing me. The person walked right up to the man and I assume got up in his face, "If you EVER so much as LOOK at him, it will be the last thing you do."

Was this person talking about me?

The man nodded quickly with understanding but still fearful. The person backed away and turned to their side; it was a girl. The child struggled free from me and quickly ran over to the girl and took her hand in his. They walked back to their table and the room was in order again.

Was that her child? What did she do to that weapon? What's with the monotone voice?

I asked myself all these questions as I got up and walked over to my table again and silently ate my cold meal. as soon as I was done eating I planned on thanking her but she had already left the table.

There wasn't much for me to do since I was new here so I was to go to my cellar. I laid on the yellow, dusty mattress and stared at the ceiling. Alone with my thoughts, just great. Thoughts of the girl at lunch played in my mind no matter how many times I tried to change it back to thinking of the plan. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't seen the invisible girl since our capturing. I sat up and silently questioned where she was.

"Hey," I spoke to the Guard outside my cell door as I swung my legs to the side of the bed and walked over to the door.

He grunted in response.

"Whatever happened to the girl who had been with me?" I slipped my arms through the bars and looked over at the Guard to see his reaction.

"That's classified information," he spoke rough. He just stood there with his attention forward like a soldier in front of his superior.

I cracked my knuckles just to have something to do. "So what's with the little boy being here?"

"That's classified information," he repeated.

I gave a grim expression. I wasn't going to get any answers from them. I went to the wall and looked at the different aging colors it held.

I hope that invisible girl is alright.

…...

"Hey, mind if I sit with you?," a male voice caught me off guard. I looked over at him with suspicion. He gave a friendly grin. He had tousled brunette hair with coffee colored eyes and a little chin stubble, maybe he could give me answers. As I popped another spoonful of my breakfast in my mouth I scooted over for him.

After a bit of silence, he jokingly asked, "So what are you in for."

"I shouldn't be here." my eyes never left my tray.

"Yeah, they all say that," he slapped my back and grinned. I paid no attention. Suddenly I felt the urge to look behind me. I slowly did so and saw the girl from yesterday.

Her long black hair flowed behind her as she walked gracefully, you would have thought she was floating. I watched her walk to her table with two other girls and a male, but the little kid was no where to be found.

I elbowed the guy who had decided to sit next to me. "Hey, whose that," I nodded in her direction, my eyes never leaving her.

The guy gave a smirk and hunched over close to me to whisper, "That, my friend, is Zeath. Not only is she sexy as hell, she can beat the pulp out of anyone which increases her sex level to the max. You should just lay low." he patted my shoulder in away that seemed like he sympathized with me, but he knew nothing about me. Knowing she could beat anyone made me feel even more like I needed to thank her, not only from helping me but also for not kicking my ass.

I stood up and started walking over to her. Her attention was on her food and her hair was covering the side of her face to where she couldn't see me. I felt eyes stare at me from behind, more than just a pair but I ignored it. The closer I got my heart began beating rapidly with nervousness and perhaps fear.

I was merely eight steps away and in a blink of an eye, a katana tip  
Was merely inches away from my face. I froze in fear. The girl still had her face covered by her hair and not looking at me, yet she had pulled out the katana and positioned it precisely at me. She slowly moved the tip to be pointing at my Adam's apple.

The people from her table gasped as well as the whole room. All eyes were on us. The girl slowly looked over at me with menacing eyes even though her eyes were a beautiful purple. She waited for me to speak.

I tried to gather my thoughts but my mind was all jumbled and my heart raced faster than ever before that I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"I-uh…I" I stammered nervously and scared for my life. I mentally pleaded that the guy at my table would help me out or something.

No such luck.

She moved the katana closer to my neck as she got up and stood in front of me, the tip poking at my neck threatening to harm me. "State your business," the monotone voice spoke.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday," I stammered nervously as beads of sweat rolled down my forehead.

Laughter erupted from in the room.

"I wasn't saving you, you just happened to be there," the monotone voice spoke again. She moved the sword closer to my throat making the tip pierce through my skin a bit. I could a trickle of blood roll down my neck.

I flinched from the action.

I-is she planning to kill me now?

"Big sister, don't!" a little boys voice pleaded from behind me. Little hands wrapped around my hand and pulled me back away from the weapon. I quickly looked at my Savior and found the boy from yesterday clinging to me.

I looked back at the girl named Zeath, my brain remembered, and found her stunned.

"Why not?"

The boy ignored the question and tugged on my hand. I moved down to see what he needed. "Thank you for yesterday," he spoke sweetly. He had short blond hair that poked out of his beanie, an odd looking birthmark on his forehead and baby blue eyes. He reminded me so much of myself when I was his age.

I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. The boy smiled big and walked ahead of me, still holding my hand. "Please come eat with us."

Before Zeath could object, the boy sat me next to where she had been sitting while he sat on my other side. The boy began sharing his meal with me and after awhile Zeath put her weapon away and sat down on the very edge of the bench. The aura she gave off made it clear that she wasn't pleased about me being there.

On the other hand, the people at her table were more pleased.

"I'm Kaci," the blond girl spoke and giggled.

"I'm Tracy," the red head spoke and giggled as well. Twins it seemed. They both twirled their hair and gave me flirtatious looks, but I ignored them. The male didn't say anything.

After awhile of awkward conversation and Zeath making a dramatic exit, I had to ask the question that had been bugging me aside from her monotone voice. I leaned in a bit and the others followed my lead. I whispered lowed. "So…how does one get out of here." Everyone just stared at me as if I had grown another head, then quickly bursted out in laughter. The little boy on the other hand was too busy playing with his food clearly in his own world.

By the way everyone was laughing, I knew my answer. There wasn't a way, or none they knew of.

Day four, what do you have in store for me tomorrow?…

That night, I had enough. I needed out and I needed it now. I banged on the bars and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I don't belong here! Let me out! I have a job to do! Release me!"

No response.

I know the whole thing with Zeath is a little confusing, but it'll make sense further in the chapters. As for Kole, it had been two days that he left his home, three days he has been in the jail like building. I hope everything makes sense, if not, please feel free to ask me and I'll try to better explain things in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys :) Here's another chapter of Captured. Just a heads up, there will probably one more chapter with Kole being the person point of view and someone else will take his place ;) I hope you like this chapter and are looking forward to the new narrator. Please review, follow, all that good stuff. haha alright, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A knock on my cell door woke me from my slumber.

_Wait, when had I gone to sleep?_

The knocking was persistent. "Hey!"

I turned over on the cardboard like bed to face whoever had yelled at me. Of course, it was a Guard, who else would it be?

"What" I grumbled a little agitated.

"Leader wants to speak to you" the Guard grumbled back.

I forced myself not to jump in excitement that my voice had been heard and I might be free. Instead, I calmly stood up and let the Guard guide me. We passed by many cellars which I avoided looking at any of them until a ping of curiosity caused me to look at one particular one.

Black long hair greeted me. I knew it wasn't just any person, it was her. I didn't know what was so fascinating about her. Maybe it was that she couldn't speak or maybe it was her beautiful purple eyes.

She must have sensed my presence because she quickly spun around and glared at me. I quickly gulped down my fear and sped walked over to the Guard who had gone ahead while I was distracted.

Soon we were no longer in the grimy metal area but into a hallway of white. Strange how that's mostly ominous places are; white, as if they waited for blood to color the lifeless wall. I gave a shudder at the thought I just had.

The clomping sound of our shoes echoed defeating the silence the white walls portrayed. We came to a dead end after several minutes. The Guard spun around to face me. "Your hand" he demanded.

I gave a confused look, but obeyed. he gripped my wrist tightly, his thumb pressing hard where my vein was. I tried to jerk away but it was useless. A glow appeared where his thumb was and soon my vision began blurring causing me to struggle with fear. The Guard let go of my wrist, turned to the wall and began moving about. I couldn't tell exactly what he was doing due to my vision being blurred, but whatever it was cause the wall to disappear leading to another hallway.

I blinked my eyes and rubbed them in an attempt to focus my vision; no such luck.

"It'll wear off in a minute or two" the Guard calmly explained while moving forward. I wobbled, following after him and getting agitated by the second.

_Guess they can never be too careful._

Once my vision came back, cold air pounded my face causing me to take sharp breathes of surprise.

"Kole has arrived Sir" the Guard spoke, I assumed, to the one who called me here. I ignored the fact that they knew my name and began baring my surroundings. We had entered a tidy room filled with mechanical devices as well as filing cabinets. A nice brown desk was ahead with a figure sitting behind it.

"Well done" the figure spoke to the Guard and waved a hand at him, a command to leave. I heard the door shut behind me, but was too busy trying to place this figure that was in front of me.

_My vision should have been cleared by now._

The figure must have read my actions. "No one can see my true form, not even the Guards."

"What? Why? And why am I here?"

The figure gave a chuckle "I have called you here because the Guard's have told me you had some complaints."

_Complaint's? Really! Your holding people here against their will yet you try and act like its some hotel or something?_

I bit my tongue to stop me from speaking my thoughts. I had to get out and this was my only chance. "Yeah, considering I don't belong here."

The figure leaned forward, intrigued with my answer "What makes you say that?"

I slammed my hands on the desk in frustration "Because I'm human! I have no ability and you are wasting my time, unlike you, I have things to do."

Silence filled the air.

_Dammit! I can't believe I blew up on this person and said such a thing._

"I see" the figure said solemnly then straightened up. "Well I'm sorry about the mix up. I wish to free you was as easy as saying it but its complex."

"How? You just push a button or whatever and let me free."

"I could, but what would I gain from that?" I saw a broad grin spread on the figures face.

I stood up straight. "What do I have to do" I grumbled under my breath.

The grin grew more. "There's been a mistake of creating certain species, five of them. They've been so troublesome."

"So what, I just get rid of them?"

"You kill them."

My heart stopped, I just froze. I've never seen someone die let alone killed someone.

"You kill all five monsters, take them off my hands and you'll be set free." The figure leaned further back with its hands intertwined with another resting on its stomach.

A thought suddenly came to me. "I'm human. How in the HELL am I supposed to kill mutant freaks that YOU created?" I wasn't actually sure he created them, but it wouldn't surprised me if he had.

"Surprise me."

...

"Here's your bag Kole" the Guard tossed me my bag which I quickly rummaged through and found the letter and what little food had rot.

I gave a grimace and quickly took the rotted food out of the bag then checked the letter to see it hadn't been ruined. Perfect condition, just a little yellow around the edges. "Thanks."

After meeting with the Leader, he quickly sent me to the location of the first monster. I had no idea how I was going to kill it or with what. "So" I stretched out the word hoping the Guard knew it was his cue to give me a weapon. Instead, he gave me a thick, metal ankle bracelet. "What the..."

"Once you are done, touch the metal. That will send a signal for us to pick you up. Good luck." With that, he let me unarmed.

_I should have known. They don't care about setting me free. They'd rather have me dead._

I let out a sigh and looked down at the letter.

_I'm sorry I let you down Sam._

I tucked the letter safely into my bag again and went out to meet my death.

I was basically walking in a huge sand box. sand, sand, and more sand. I was so tired of looking at sand that I would yell as loud as I can "Just kill me already!"

After what felt like hours, I saw beautiful water surrounded by palm trees and a cave. I tried to swallow saliva but already knew my mouth was too dry for saliva to be there.

I dragged myself to the water, my breath feeling as if it would abandon me. The heat from the sun caused my head to throb in pain and became more agitated. Sweat covered my body, I had given up on wiping it off.

Finally I plunged into the water and nearby cried of joy. I stayed in the cool environment for as long as I could and was a little disappointed to go back to the surface. I shook off some water from my hair then cupped my hands and drank the water I had caught.

I tried not to take too much in all at once to avoid getting sick. My stomach grumbled from hunger.

_Should have kept the rotted food..._

I got out of the water and was greeted by a basket with a letter. I cautiously looked around to see if someone was there waiting for a show of my death to start. I slowly picked up the letter and read it:

In return for taking me in. Good luck. Waiting for your return.

3

I felt a slight blush appear in my cheeks.

_This must have came from that girl who could become invisible._

I folded the note carefully and placed it in my bag then opened the basket to find four sandwich's, two slices of cheesecake, and three Gatorade bottles.

_I wonder what she had to do to get me these._

I gratefully ate two sandwich's, a cheesecake, and drank one and a half bottle of Gatorade. Soon my stomach was pleased and the butterfly feeling never left me.

_Thank you._

I cleaned up the trash and placed the rest of the food in my bag. I didn't know how, all I knew was that I had to go back. I couldn't just lay here and die.

I walked around the water to the cave. A slight breeze came and swayed the water. I hopped over some rocks, further into the cave I went when a gasp took me by surprise.

"H-hello?" I called nervously in the direction I heard the gasp. There was nothing at first, but then a girl stepped out of the darkness.

Her light green hair flowed down to her shoulders, a ratty t-shirt barely covered her chest and stomach, a mini skirt was fashioned out of sea weeds hung her waist. Her cat like eyes a beautiful emerald color held fear in them. Her ears were kind of fanned out as well as her webbed hands and feet that had some sort of jewels in the base of them. Scales were artfully placed on her skin gleaming in the little light.

It took me awhile to find my breath. "M-miss, are you okay?" I took a step toward her. In response she put held her hands to her chest as if an attempt to put as much distance between us.

"It's okay, Miss. I wont hurt you" I spoke gently.

"So they have sent you to kill me" her voice sounded enchanting to my ears.

_Wait, what?_

"Y-your the..." I didn't dare finish my sentence.

_How could this magnificent creature be a monster?_

She simply nodded then went down on her knees and lowered her head. "Please make it as quick and painless as you possibly can." Her voice cracked and I could feel her fear and sadness.

I couldn't think of what to say. What I came up with was "I don't have a weapon." I slowly walked over to her and placed my jacket over her to cover what her clothes couldn't.

She looked up at me, surprised and confused.

"Please, Miss. I wont hurt you." I started to sit next to her when I stumbled and my elbow touched the metal anklet.

"Oh crap!" I thought out loud.

"W-what?"

"Their going to come for me expecting you dead" I spoke without explaining the details of how they knew where to find me and how they knew to get me now.

"T-then you HAVE to kill me. If you don't, they'll just torture me. Please, please!"

"L-like I said I don't want to hurt you. Plus, I have no weapon."

A sorrowful expression fell on her face as she curled up a bit with my jacket hugging her. "Am I that weak...?"

Before I could comfort her, an ominous whooshing sound came from outside the cave.

_Their here..._

* * *

What will happen to Kole and the Sea Creature?

Well there you go :) I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to Chapter 4 :) Please review, follow, all that good stuff w And I am also accepting criticism, so please feel free to correct me. Every little bit helps :) Thanks again and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Sorry it's taken me so long to upload the recent chapter :( Please bear with me, I will try my best to upload new chapters at least every week but I cannot guarantee that due to my busy schedule and perhaps writers block. BUT I WILL TRY MY VERY BEST! Please enjoy this chapter. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I turned my attention to the Sea Creature. I gripped her shoulders to make her focus. "There must be SOMETHING!" I spoke with desperation in my voice.

Her emerald cat-like eyes stared at me, I could tell her mind was thinking of all the possibilities then her eyes lite up.

Footsteps echoed through the cave getting closer and closer to where we stood. I shook her shoulders "Tell me! What can we do?"

She snapped out of her frozen state and quickly yanked the gem from her hand out. I grimaced and looked away when a thud called my attention back at her.

The Sea Creature was gone.

I looked around confused at where she could possibly have gone when I found her green orb in her place, but it was so much smaller than it had been before. Without thinking, I picked up the orb as the Guard came up, startling me.

"Ready?" He spoke in a tone that didn't really care if I was ready or not.

"U-uh yeah" I held the orb in my hand, got up, stuffed my hands in my pants pockets, and followed the Guard out of the cave.

_I hope she'll be okay...wherever she went..._

In minutes, I was back in the jail building. The Guard took off the ankle bracelet then sent me on my way to my cell. He had said something about resting until word reached the leader, but I didn't fully comprehend what he was saying due to my mind being clouded with concern.

As I made my way to my cell, my fingers fiddled with the orb in my pocket, the unusual memento I had picked up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have kept it...Why did I get it in the first place?..._

My thoughts were interrupted by someone tackle hugging me. We fell to the floor due to the impact.

"What the..." I said as I began to sit up, then I realized who had attacked me.

"Your back!" her brown eyes lit up with joy and relief. She was in between my legs, her arms on the floor near my sides.

"H-hey" I suddenly became very nervous at the sight of Invisible Girl. She must have caught on that we were in an awkward position because she flustered and quickly put some distance between us.

She sat with her feet under her, her hands in her lap and her face was down causing her hair to splay on her cheek almost covering her blush on her cheeks.

"u-um, thanks for the food" I finally spoke. I got up, walked over to her, and extended her hand to her so I could help her up.

She took my hand. "Oh, it was no pro~" she slipped getting up causing her to fall in to my arms. Our faces felt really close together. Her eyes read shocked but bewildered. Her face slowly crept into a darker blush than before.

_T-too close!_

I gently pulled away which made her jump out of my arms. "I-I'm sorry" she apologized and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt.

"It's okay. I better get going." I started to walk off then walked backwards to give one last shout out, "Glad to see your okay."

On my way to my cell once again, I couldn't help thinking of how the girls here were a lot more open.

_I better get some guy friends before I'm known as a player or something._

There's nothing wrong with the girls, their really pretty but...

_Zeath..._

My heart fluttered and I shook my head to rid my mind of her.

_No. No. Bad choice. VERY bad choice._

I laid on my cardboard like mattress, staring at the ceiling once again. I gently pulled out the orb, grateful it hadn't slipped out of my jeans or broke, and placed it between the ceiling and me.

It was so beautiful. Dark and light all at the same time in the right places. The longer I stared at it my eyes saw a figure form from within. I gave a chuckle.

_I must be exhausted to be hallucinating._

"You should rest" a sweet voice spoke.

"Yeah, I think I'll~wait, what!" I looked around in alarm trying to find where the voice came from.

"It's me! In the orb"

I froze, letting the words sink in. I slowly looked at the orb closely and sure enough there she was; the Sea Creature.

"What the..."

"It was the only way...I'm sorry," she said sorrowfully.

"W-what happens now?" I asked not knowing what else to say. Strange things happen in this world, right? So why should I be surprised? I hunched closer to the orb, hoping nobody would pass by and see me talking to it.

"You saved my life, therefore I am your loyal and humble servant," the Sea Creature bowed in the little orb; she looked like a little fairy, she was about half the size of the orb so she had a bit of room to move.

"N-now just wait. I am NO master or anything like that. Now, how do we get you...normal?" I looked closer in the orb at her.

"You cant!" she stood up quickly causing her to bump her head. She went back on her knees and held her head in her hands while whimpering a little.

I looked at her concerned. "Why not?" She didn't need to answer thought, I already figured it out. What would we do if she was freed? Everyone would see I didn't kill her. They'd never let me go as well as never leaving her alone to live.

I kept my gaze on her. She had her eyes on me, pleading to help her. I ran my fingers through my hair.

_What am I going to do?_

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but I am NOT your master"

...

"Dude! Way to go on taking down the monster" the guy who had sat at my table, punched my shoulder from behind. I fought the urge to jump with surprise and let my hands fall to my side.

The Guards had settled on letting me have some activity and took me to a training room. I had been punching it out with a punching bag before he had appeared.

"Oh, uh yeah, thanks" I shifted my feet.

_Word got around fast, yet I haven't heard from the Leader. Does everyone know why I'm defeating them? I hope not. They might take my chances away._

If I didn't keep moving, I would fall and I wasn't ready to just go back to the cell with my thoughts.

"First, you not only go up to the sexy Zeath BUT sit at her table as well! Second, you take on a deadly monster, single-handed and without a weapon. Dude, I'm major impressed. What's your name?" the guy laid back against a balance beam.

"Kole. You?"I became restless and began punching the bag with half force.

"Nate"

We didn't talk for awhile. I continued switching my attacks on the bag while Nate just watched me, sometimes giving me pointers.

Once I started wheezing and was practically bathed in sweat, Nate patted my back. "How about I get you a little something in memory of your awesome victory?"

I hunched over trying to catch my breath and blinked the sweat out of my eyes. "W-what do you h-have in mind?" I panted.

"Just the coolest thing ever"

I looked over my shoulder to see Nate's grin broadening.

After I took a shower and Nate and I snuck around to placed I had never seen, we came to...a hole?

I looked at Nate a bit confused but he quickly shook his head and went on his hands and knees. He crawled into the whole leaving me alone.

_Well, he did go first. Does that mean this isn't a set up or it it?_

I gave a shrug and followed after him.

_I'm going to die anyway, why not end it sooner than later?_

I kept crawling, soon I entered a room. It looked like a typical oricales room. I stood up, dusted myself off, and waited for Nate to explain.

Nate walked over to a desk, fixed his hair and leaned on the desk on one arm. "Tracie, babe" he called out to the curtain behind the desk.

Rustling sounds came closer and closer. "Natey!" the red head girl came rushing in. She was the twin of Kaci. Her red hair was in beautiful curls and little glitters sparkled around. She leaned against the desk and blinked flirtatiously at Nate. "What can I do for you handsome?"

"Wanted to get Kole here a gift. Think you can handle it" Nate gently fiddled with Tracy's hair and kept his gaze on her.

She giggled and let him play with her hair "You bet, but it'll cost you"

"Oh? How much?" Nate spoke in a tone that clearly stated that he wasn't concerned about the payment.

Tracy fiddled with Nate's collar shirt "Why don't you stay afterwards and find out?" She leaned further to him and he did the same. Before their lips touched, I gave a cough to remind them I was still there.

"O-oh Kole! Sorry hun, let's get you something nice" Tracy giggled nervously and waved for me to follow her after she stood up straight and walked away from Nate.

Nate gave a smirk and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest clearly unaffected that I ruined his moment with Tracy. "I'll be waiting babe"

Tracy gave another giggle and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before entering another room. This room was dark except for a dim light in the middle of it.

"Okay, give me your hands and free your mind" Tracy spoke as she stretched her arms out to me with her palms up awaiting mine. I did as I was told, closing my eyes as well. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't care either.

Seconds passed when Tracy pulled me out of my trance. "Okay hun, you can look now"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands to find a dragon wrapped around a dog tag, in the dragons mouth was the green orb, the one with the Sea Creature.

_W-what? But how? How'd that happen?_

"What exactly did you do?" I asked still staring at the necklace.

"I can't tell you my little secret" Tracy gave me a wink and walked back to where Nate was waiting for her.

I followed her and went to the hole of the exit.

"Thanks babe" Nate wrapped Tracy in his arms and pulled her super close to him before giving her a gentle kiss. Tracy blushed and rubbed up Nate's chest to wrap her arms around his neck causing them to be closer. The kiss began to transform into a passionate one.

I quickly left and went back to my cell, there, I could't stop looking at the necklace.

_Why a dragon? How'd she get the Sea Creature's, um, orb in there? Well whatever, at least I can keep it and it'll blend in._

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Honest opinion please! Please look forward to Chapter 5 :) Also, I am open for anyone who wants a character they create to be a part of this story. The more the merrier :D Mostly, I am looking for some type of monster to be part of the 4 that Kole must defeat, but any will do :) Have a good day! **


End file.
